Legends Of Thunder Hollow
by AJ Wargo
Summary: Have you ever considered looking at a demolition derby from the eyes of it's participants?
1. Prologue

((All the characters in this are property of Disney and Pixar. I don't own them.))

 **AJ WARGO PRESENTS**

 **LEGENDS OF THUNDER HOLLOW**

Thunder Hollow was once a simple racetrack that legends, like the great Hudson Hornet, trained on.

However, when the legends began to fade away, the track fell into disrepair.

Enter friends B.J. Hammerfall and Roscoe Conkers, who came up with the brilliant idea to hold a demolition derby there.

B.J. would commentate on the events while Roscoe would act as a gate keeper.

They called the demolition derby "Crazy 8s" and it soon became a popular nightly tradition, bringing in a bevy of participants and fans.

But while you may think that these cars are nothing more than an unruly bunch, you couldn't be further from the truth.

They're actually very, very nice cars when they aren't crashing into each other. And now you'll get the chance to see the truth about them.

They are the Legends of Thunder Hollow, and these are their stories.


	2. Chapter 1: A Grand Fiesta

My name is Pedro Opez.

My demoltion derby name is Taco.

This is my story.

 **Taco: A Grand Fiesta**

I immigrated to the US a few years ago after leaving my home in Mexico. I also found a loving wife in the form of my sweet heart Chica. I'm a real nice family man, you see. Of course, most cars wouldn't suspect that, given how I spend most of my days in the demo derby crashing into other cars.

Anyway, my first win came one day when most of the participants had crashed out of the derby except Faregame. B.J. said this when it came down to it:

"Now it's a battle of the nations, everybody! It's Faregame VS Taco!"

Faregame tried to hit me from the side, but I managed to swerve out of the way. He slammed into the wall into a mass of other participants. I was declared the winner and Faregame seemed pretty upset about it. I heard he still hasn't gotten over it.

I had a big party with everyone afterwards- except Faregame, obviously. We all agreed that this victory was one no one would ever forget.


	3. Chapter 2: Bully For You

My name is Jimbo Jenkins.

This is my story.

 **Jimbo: Bully For You**

I was a bit of a bully growing up at school in Coral Springs, Flordia. Every day I'd pick on someone who deserved it. But that helped me develop violent tendencies.

I began heading to Thunder Hollow to work out my violent tendencies. After all, what better way to work out these tendencies than in a place where beating up other cars is encouraged?

My first win at the place came when I had a bit of a bad day off the track. I managed to eliminate Broadside, Tailgate, Hit, and Cigarlert. I was left with T-Bone as my opponent.

We got into several collisions around the track, but in the end, I was able to knock him into the retaining wall, taking him out.

Not many people came to celebrate my first win when I won. Maybe it was because I'm so violent? I can't really tell...


	4. Chapter 3: Protect and Serve

((Note: Special thanks to Agent Sandra Cartrip for helping me with the personalities of each participant.))

My name is Sandra Bonds.

My demolition derby name is APB.

This is my story.

 **APB: Protect and Serve**

I was once a normal cop that got a report of a brawl at Thunder Hollow. However, when I got there, I found it quite fun and joined in as a regular participant.

My first win came when I took on High Impact. He'd managed to eliminate all the major participants.

I managed to ram him into the wall and pushed him till he was eventually knocked over the fence and into the crowd.

I learned that I had been fired from the police force the day after that. But it hardly mattered. It was too fun to ever give up on!


	5. Chapter 4: Crazy Taxi

My name is Axel Jones.

My demolition derby name is Faregame.

This is my story.

 **Faregame: Crazy Taxi**

I was once a taxi working in New York City. However, the agency fired me because of both rude behavior and reckless driving. To make sure I could keep my family up, I joined the demolition derby.

My first victory came against Fishtail. The punk had managed to take out several participants, but I was able to take him down by ramming him into the mud. He sunk into it, and despite his best efforts, he was unable to get out. B.J. declared him out after a minute or so.

No one came to my party after my first victory. They all thought I was a jerk. Maybe I need to be nicer.


	6. Chapter 5: Mad Mouth

My name is Robert Graham.

My demolition derby name is Pushover.

This is my story.

 **Pushover: Mad Mouth**

I grew up in Grand Rapids and was known for being a very sore loser. But can you really blame me? Who likes losing at something? Absolutely no one, that's who! Anyway, I thought Thunder Hollow would be a nice place to work out any bad experiences I had whenever I lost at something or whenever something went wrong. Think of it like a more dangerous version of therapy.

My first victory came during a heated even when that punk Patty had taken out most of the competition that night. I rammed into that poor girl so hard that she ended up rolling at least twice!

My celebration party was quite a good one. Several participants admitted they never thought I would win any derbies. Boy, they were wrong, weren't they?


	7. Chapter 6: Second Hand Smoke

My name is George Jefferson.

My demolition derby name is Cigalert.

This is my story.

 **Cigalert: Second Hand Smoke**

Given that I grew up in Yorktown, I knew that I would be a massive patriot. And I was right. I opened up a fireworks shop there, and everyone in town bought from it when Independence Day rolled round. But I soon had to join the Demoltion Derby to keep the shop open.

My first win came from an encounter with Taco. I sure thought that guy was trouble because he's a Mexican. So I slammed into him until he had several new dents.

Everyone came to my fireworks shop to celebrate and hold a celebratory fireworks display in my honor. I loved it. God bless America.


	8. Chapter 7: Gone Fishing

My name is Doug Perkins.

My demolition derby name is Fishtail.

This is my story.

 **Fishtail: Gone Fishing**

I'm from New Orleans and I was an avid bully there. But deep down, I'm a soft spoken guy who wants to do nothing more than fish. Is that so wrong? Anyway, I joined the derby because I had to get more money for my fishing supplies.

My first win came against Liability. The guy was doing really poorly that night. So it was no surprise when I slammed into him and tossed him into the tires.

I invited everyone for a fishing trip the day after that. They all enjoyed it. After all, nothing beats fishing.


	9. Chapter 8: Feeling Blue

My name is Jake Mulbeck.

My demolition derby name is Broadside.

This is my story.

 **Broadside: Feeling Blue**

I lived a pretty good life in Grand Forks, North Dakota. However, I soon began longing for something good to do, so, despite my health problems, I joined the Demolition Derby.

My first victory came against Blindspot. He really had managed to put a massive dent in the competition that night. I shoved into him and flipped him onto his roof.

My party was a relatively small one, but one that was enjoyed none the less. I might be old, but I can still put on a good show.


	10. Chapter 9: Friends To The End

Our names are Patty and Bill Whitebread.

This is our story.

 **Patty and Bill: Friends To The End**

We born in Rochester and Mobile, respectively. We met in a restaurant in New York City and fell in love and married there. We later joined the demolition derby after being evicted from our home.

Our first win came against Pushover. The guy had been avoiding everyone that night. We finally ended his elusive streak by chasing him into the center and ramming into him, which really stunned him.

Our victory party at our new home was quite enjoyable, and everyone attended. Love is a truly powerful thing, isn't it?


	11. Chapter 10: Fender Bender

My name is Peter Uldman.

My demolition derby name is Pileup.

This is my story.

 **Pileup: Fender Bender**

I was raised in Cinnaminson, New Jersey, and was known for reckless acts like driving backwards. But then, you gotta be a thrill seeker in life sometimes, don't you? I ended up joining the derby because I thought it would be the ultimate thrill.

My first victory came against APB. She had beaten several participants in the derby. I slammed into her trunk first and smashed her against the wall.

Many people came to my party afterwards. They said they never thought I'd win. How wrong they are.


	12. Chapter 11: Double Trouble

((Author's Note: This is the second time I had to type down this chapter.))

Our names our Hank and Rick Williams.

Our demolition derby names are Hit and Run.

This is our story.

 **Hit and Run: Double Trouble**

Us twins were created in Green River, Wyoming. We grew up doing everything together, but it felt rather boring. So we joined the derby for fun.

Our first win came over Patty and Bill. The two had done well to avoid getting smashed, but that came to an end when we came in. We knocked them all over the place.

Everyone attended our victory party, which we planned ourselves. We're like two peas in a pod.


	13. Chapter 12: Pretty In Pink

My name is Betty Chill.

My demolition derby name is Tailgate.

This is my story.

 **Tailgate: Pretty In Pink**

I enjoy nothing more than a good party when it comes down to it. But partying can get expensive sometimes, so I joined the derby to get cash prizes when I win.

My first win came against Jimbo. He hadn't really done anything major up to me eliminating him, but I slammed into him and knocked him onto his roof.

We had the biggest party afterwards when I won. You should have seen it! It was amazing!


	14. Chapter 13: Tools Of Doom

My name is Zachary Gorlick.

My demolition derby name is High Impact.

This is my story.

 **High Impact: Tools Of Doom**

My good friend Ashton runs a tool shop in downtown Toledo. The only problem is, he doesn't get much customers. So, he made a deal with me- I would spray paint the name of his tool shop on my side and compete in the derby to draw in more customers.

My first victory was against APB. She did quite well that night, but I did her in with a blow that managed to flip her over.

After the victory, Ashton and I invited everyone over for a tune-up. We might not be able to fix the hoods of these cars, but we can fix any internal injuries, so they can keep going strong.


	15. Chapter 14: Grueling Event

My name is Harriet Biles.

My Demolition Derby name is Blind Spot.

This is my story.

 **Blind Spot: Grueling Event**

I was a meter maid in Monmouth, New Jersey who often bumped anyone who's time had expired. I was eventually removed from my position for causing one bump too many, so I joined the derby to stay afloat. I often took a lot of damage during the event, and if I lost, I would be hauled off the track, sputtering about how I didn't win.

My first win came against Pileup. The guy had managed to cause several takedowns that night, so I rammed him right into the crowd.

My party was quite a massive one, with everyone noting my job was the least likely position for someone to be in. But hey, life's like that- interesting as always.


	16. Chapter 15: Striped Wonder

My name is Toby Fitzgerald.

My demolition derby name is T-Bone.

This is my story.

 **T-Bone: Striped Wonder**

I was a boxer living in Rugby, North Dakota, and I often picked fights with people who began angering me. Hey, can you really blame me? They should have known better. Anyhow, the derby seemed like a fit for me. It's pretty much like a boxing battle royal!

My first win came against Broadside. The old guy hadn't been doing too well in the event, so I knocked him onto his roof.

I took the time at my party to show off all the trophies I'd won from my time as a boxer. Sure, the ones you get when you win here are nothing to write home about, but they're still something, aren't they?


	17. Chapter 16: Toxic Crusade

My name is DJ Betincourt.

My demolition derby name is Liability.

This is my story.

 **Liability: Toxic Crusade**

I was originally a lawyer from Price, Utah, supporting folks who got into accidents. However, I soon came to a bit of an epiphany- court trials, quite frankly, are boring. So, when I heard about the derby, I decided to join in.

My first win was against APB. She had knocked out a few people in the derby prior to me slamming her and causing her to spin out.

I didn't have much of a party afterwards. But hey, I'll take being involved in accidents than working on cases involving them.


	18. Chapter 17: Master Chef

My name is Jonas Starbeam.

My demolition derby name is Jambalaya Chimichanga.

This is my story.

 **Jambalaya Chimichanga: Master Chef**

I hail from Alexandria, Lousiana, and I run a restaurant when I'm not smashing into other cars. Trouble is, I don't get many customers, so I figured that if I take part in something daring, I'll get more. So I joined the derby as a result.

My first win was against Fishtail. That pest wasn't so hard to beat- I rammed that loser so hard, he ended up plowing into another car.

Everyone decided to have a celebratory feast at my restaurant. I served them all my homemade jambalaya recipe. They all loved it.


	19. Chapter 18: Mayhem and Havoc

My name is Bruce Parker.

My demolition derby name is Airbourne.

This is my story.

 **Airbourne: Mayhem and Havoc**

I grew up being obsessed with the Incredicars universe and continued to enjoy it even in my adult years. And with the upcoming release of Incredicars 2, I decided to enter the derby to get money to buy all the merchandise.

My first win came against Tailgate. The party-loving girl avoided elimination for most of that night, but I managed to ram her onto her side.

That night I have everyone a party themed after the Incredicars. I think I'll treat them to a showing of the movie when it comes out.


	20. Chapter 19: Come Fly With Me

My name is Fredrick Watts.

My demolition derby name is Superfly.

This is my story.

 **Superfly: Come Fly With Me**

I frequently drive off of buildings as a stunt artist. But, unfortunately, it takes a lot to set the stunts up. So, to get money, I take part in the derby as a side job.

My first win was against that Jimbo guy. I had taken quite a lot, so I pushed the guy onto his roof. That must have satisfied them enough for them to declare me the winner.

The party afterwards was very enjoyable. When it comes down to it, all of us are nothing more than fun loving blokes when we aren't hitting each other.


	21. Epilogue: A Smashing Finale

As you have seen, the people at the derby were very nice and made many friends with both fans and competitors alike.

But that all came to an end upon the arrival of three friends who began making their lives rather difficult.

The first was Arvy Motorhome, a bumpkin rental vehicle hailing from a trailer park somewhere along the border of Arkansas.

The second was Dr. Carson "Damage" Beck, an ambulance who had been fired from his job at Lehigh Valley Hospital in Pennsylvania for reckless driving.

And the third and most famous of the lot was Valerie Fritter, a school bus who had been kicked out of her school district and blacklisted for endangering students with her driving skills.

As you might expect, a normal car wasn't really going to knock over any of those three, and so Fritter and her friends began winning matches for two years, culminating in Fritter having a winning streak that lasted an entire year.

During that time, rumors began circulating that Fritter was dating a water truck sanitation worker named Mr. Drippy who had been hired to keep the mud in the center of the track wet- something both parties vividly denied.

Eventually, the arrival of Lightning McQueen and Cruz Ramirez, who had both come to Thunder Hollow assuming the track was still being used for normal races, finally broke Fritter's streak, but the two wanted nothing to do with being champion, and a match for the vacant championship spot was held.

The other cars, having learned from that night, were able to beat Fritter and her friends not with physical force, but by causing them to crash into the walls.

Taco eventually won the derby, and soon the other cars fully inducted Fritter and her friends into their clubs.

And so, all was well at Thunder Hollow. The derbies continue to this day, and both B.J. and Roscoe have no regrets about what they did.

After all, you have to live life dangerously sometimes.

 **THE END**


End file.
